Video Game Shenanigans
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: All Timothy McGee wanted to do was play his video games, maybe involve his friends a little. What on earth could go wrong?
1. Playing Strengths

**TFR's Writing Prompts #1**

"**You say 'potato' I say 'dammit, put the ray gun down'!"**

* * *

"Ziva, no, not that. Pick it up! Pick it up!"

"Pick _what_ up McGee?"

"The item was right _there_!"

"Then I can just go back and get it, if it is so important?"

"No, he's gaining on us, we need to keep going forwards. Just forget it."

"Why did you not say that we needed it earlier?"

* * *

"This isn't the right way!"

"You said 'follow the path until we found that and then turn right'. I'm turning right!"

"I said turn _left._"

"Why the hell didn't you say something when we were, you know, GOING THE WRONG DIRECTION?"

"I _tried._"

"You did NOT"

"I did. Loudly. _You _were distracted by Ziva removing her sweater."

"It was too hot."

"Yeah you were."

"GUYS!"

* * *

"If you would just let _me_ lead."

"Who's the Senior Field Agent here?"

THWACK

"Where the heck did _that _come from?"

"Don't you know the terrain like the back of your hand? You know, like the person who traverses this daily?"

"Traverses?"

"Daily?"

McGee blinked rapidly and flushed. "Not important."

Ziva smirked and as Tony opened his mouth McGee interrupted, "At least I know what we're meant to be doing!"

* * *

"No, Ziva, don't go behind it, you'll get squashed! And Tony, antagonising him WILL NOT end well."

"But, McGoo, if you follow Ziva we can overpower-"

"No. We have no where _near _enough experience points to do that."

"Come ooooooon."

"Stick to our strengths!"

"Talking IS my strength."

"Don't I know it."

"_Excuse _me, McNerd, who exactly is helping you here?"

"Neither of you. Why did I think that this was a good idea?"

"You say 'potato'-"

McGee interrupted what was sure to be another rant, "Dammit, Ziva, put the ray gun down!"

The sound of an explosion echoed through the room.

-YOUR TEAM HAS BEEN DESTROYED. LIVES: 0. WOULD YOU LIKE TO RESTART?-

Tony and McGee groaned.

"Three hours!"

"We were so close…"

"You said 'play our strengths'! Weapons are my strengths!"

"Your _character's _strengths, Ziva! You were the medic!"

McGee looked at both his teammates in disgust and threw his headset down.

He was NEVER playing video games with those two again. He'll stick to online players.


	2. Clever Tricks

**GabrielleRPollack's Writing Prompt #5**

"**Hey, have you seen my-?"**

"**Whaaaat? I'd never take your super dangerous portal gun and sell it to a psychopathic alien warlord who wants to take over the world and wipe out the human race. Why would you even think that?"**

McGee whistled happily as he brought some snacks into his living room. Finally, he was playing his game with someone who knew what they were doing. Someone who had played it before and didn't need any babysitting by him.

"Uh, thanks McGee," said Abby, smiling faltering as he handed over a bag of chips.

"Everything still good?" he queried absentmindedly, sorting out the snacks on the folding table he kept for this purpose.

"Um, yeah," she said nervously, her tone catching his attention. "I got past that very insistent trader, by the way."

"Great! He was getting annoying. No injuries?" McGee asked, picking up his controller. "We can actually continue on the quest now."

"Uh huh."

That was odd. She was the one who wanted to do this quest. She had made him promise not to start it without her. He shrugged mentally and hit the resume button.

Lights flickered around the darkened room as the two of them worked their way through this latest level. This was why he liked playing with Abby, she took the initiative and had the skill set, no handholding required. Also, no death threats which was an obvious plus.

Abby zapped a troll and he collected the coins. Perfect, they could upgrade their armour now.

Another trolled ambled threateningly towards them. It had an orange aura. Shoot. You couldn't kill those, you had to either trap them and run or send them to another dimension. It was a good thing they had that portal gun-

"Abby?"

"Uh huh?" she responded, not looking at him and biting her lip.

"Have you seen my-?"

"Whaaaat? I'd never take your super dangerous portal gun and sell it to a psychopathic alien warlord who wants to take over the world and wipe out the human race. Why would you even think that?" she blurted out quickly.

McGee gaped at her.

"That was incredibly specific," he garbled out.

Abby gave him a guilty look, twisting the end of a pigtail between her fingers.

He sighed heavily. One game, he just wanted ONE game to go well, was that really too much to ask?

"What happened? I left you for like two minutes!"

"It was that trader, he tricked me!"

"Why would a trader need a portal gun? They can't sell those on."

"Sure, he can!"

"He's _human, _Abby! They can't even _hold _it for long."

Abby gave him a confused look, "They can't?"

"_No_," McGee said exasperatedly.

Did he say that she knew what she was doing? He might have to retract that.

Abby pouted and stomped her foot.

"It was a really good disguise, okay?" She whined.

Oh yeah, he was definitely retracting that.

"Let's go back to that warehouse," he said heavily, turning his character around.

He had been _so close_.

"What about the quest?"

"We need the portal gun, Abby."

"We can sneak around the troll."

"Removing the troll is how you unlock the quest."

"Oh."

McGee nodded grimly.

"Yep."

Abby gave him a sheepish smile and waved her controller.

"Warehouse then?"


End file.
